Malin Yukimura!
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Cerita ini merupakan dongeng lama yang diangkat kembali ke layar kayu (?)


Kutatap langit malam yang indah dari atas balkon apartemenku. Suasana sepi ala malam hari menemani lamunanku. Kupandangi lagi langit malam dengan lebih seksama.

Terlihat sebuah bintang yang bersinar dengan terangnya, mengalahkan terang bintang lain yang saat itu bertaburan dengan indahnya bak meses yang ada diatas roti (?) . Ah, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sebuah dongeng lama yang pernah diceritakan guruku sewaktu aku SD dulu.

(_Awas, cerita ingin mungkin akan agak sedikit out of story, but enjoy it!_)

* * *

**MALIN YUKIMURA**

**FanFiction SENGOKU BASARA © CAPCOM**

Jaman dulu, dahuluuuu sekali, tinggallah seorang ibu bersama anak laki-laki tunggalnya disebuah desa sederhana di pinggir pantai.

Wanita itu bernama Takeda Shingen (_hem, jangan salah, ibu-ibu ini berotot layaknya pria, namanya aja kayak pria .-._) . Anaknya bernama Malin Yukimura, dia anak yang baik, patuh, dan suka membantu ibunya yang sekarang mulai sakit-sakitan.

Sekarang Shingen sedang terbaring lemah diranjangnya. Yukimura dengan setia membantu sang ibu untuk pulih. Namun karena keadaan ekonomi mereka yang terbilang 'melorot, jatuh, nungging, lalu salto (?)' , ibu Yukimura ini sulit sembuh, lantaran tidak adanya obat yang cukup.

"Ibu…bertahanlah…" Yukimura memandangi Shingen yang terbaring lemah dengan iba.

"Jangan..jangan khawatirkan ibu, nak…, sekarang pergilah memancing ikan untuk makanmu nanti…" Tukas Shingen cepat. Ia tidak ingin anaknya ikutan menderita karenanya. Hidup mereka sudah susah, jangan dibikin lebih susah, pikir Shingen.

"Ibu…" Yukimura merasa bersalah. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk ibunya tercinta. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide muncul dibenak Yukimura.

"Ibu, aku akan pergi merantau! Aku akan bekerja dan menemukan kehidupan yang lebih baik, untuk kita, bu!" Pinta Yukimura seraya menggenggam tangan ibunya itu.

Shingen terkejut, sekaligus terharu, mendengar anaknya itu berjuang demi kesembuhannya. "Tapi, apa kau yakin, Yukimura? Dunia diluar sana sangat kejam…" Pinta ibunya lemah.

"Aku yakin, ibu! Aku berjanji, sekembalinya aku menjadi orang yang sukses, aku akan membawa ibu bersamaku, menikmati hidup yang lebih baik!" Seru Yukimura mantab sambil menunjuk bintang utara yang bersinar terang (?) .

"Yu—yukimura…." Shingen menitikkan air mata tanda harunya.

"Ibu…" Yukimura membalas.

"Yukimura…"

"Ibu…"

"YUKIMURA!"

"IBU!"

"YUKIMURA!" Shingen pun menonjok Yukimura hingga terbang ke langit dan mendarat di Black Hole (?) (_hebat, yak, lagi sakit tapi bisa nonjok sampe sebegitu keras *bertepuk tangan + sweatdrop*_) .

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Yukimura dengan membawa perbekalannya hendak pergi menuju tujuannya, mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk sang ibu. Ibunya, Shingen, tampak enggan meninggalkan anak kesayangannya menemui dunia yang kejam disana.

"Malin Yukimura…, berhati-hatilah…" Shingen memegang tangan Yukimura sambil terisak sedih.

Melihat itu, Yukimura juga terisak sedih, namun ia memasang tampang serius dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tenang saja ibu.., aku akan berhati-hati disana…." Ujar Yukimura seraya menaiki kapalnya.

"HATI-HATI, MALIN!" Teriak Shingen sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya melihat kapal Yukimura bergerak perlahan meninggalkan pantai.

Dan kapal Yukimura pun mulai berlayar menuju masa depan yang menunggunya.

* * *

5 tahun pun berlalu, Shingen yang sudah terlihat sehat walafiat sedang membantu warga sekitar tempat tinggalnya memunguti ikan-ikan yang sial tertangkap jala. Tiba-tiba, seorang warga berlari tergopoh-gopoh menemui Shingen.

"Bu Shingen, Malin…Malin Yukimura telah kembali!" Seru orang itu. Membuat sang wanita tua ini nyaris saja terkena kram dan nyeri otot (?) salah, terkena serangan jantung.

"Benarkah?! Malin, Malin Yukimura kembali?" Saking terkejutnya, wanita ini sampai membanting tetangganya sendiri (?) sampai kepalanya copot (?) .

"I—iya, dia…dia sedang bertolak kemari, dengan kapal suepeeer besaar!" Orang itu bergegas menarik tangan Shingen menemui sang anak yang sudah 5 tahun merantau itu.

Di pelabuhan, tampak kapal besar dan nampak mewah sedang bertolak disana. Diatas buritan kapal, berdiri seorang dengan pakaian mewah serba merah, memandang hamparan pasir pantai yang indah.

Disampingnya, berdiri juga seorang wanita berambut pendek, ber-_eyepatch_ di mata kanannya. Tubuhnya kekar (_lha?_) dan mengenakan gaun pink yang indah (_*diperes Masamune*_) , bernama Masamune Date.

"Beib, untuk apa kita pergi ke desa ini..?" Tanya Masamune sambil menggaet tangan suaminya itu. Yukimura memandang istri kekarnya itu (?) lalu berkata,

"Kita akan berdagang disini, karena disini produksi lautnya cukup melimpah…" Ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap rambut istrinya itu.

"MALIN!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari atas kapal.

Saat Yukimura menengok, rupanya Shingen, ibunya, berlari keatas kapal dan terengah-engah tak percaya. Tak percaya melihat Yukimura selamat dan tampak seperti orang hebat.

"HEH, SIAPA LO?! NAIK-NAIK KE KAPAL GUE!?" Yukimura tersentak kaget dan jijik melihat Shingen yang lusuh dan jorok.

"Yukimura?! Kau bicara apa, aku ini ibumu, nak!" Seru Shingen tak kalah nyolot.

"Enak aja, ibuku itu orang hebat, nggak mungkin jorok kayak gitu!" Seru Yukimura sambil tetap memasang tampang jijik.

Hati Shingen laksana disambar petir, sakit sekali.

Andai dia bisa menghukum bocah ini…

Dia sudah melupakan janji dan tekadnya dulu..

"Menyebalkan…"

"_Aku yakin, ibu! Aku berjanji, sekembalinya aku menjadi orang yang sukses, aku akan membawa ibu bersamaku, menikmati hidup yang lebih baik!"_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di telinga Shingen.

"Dasar kau—" Shingen mulai melangkah maju dengan urat kepala yang sudah hampir putus.

"—DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!" Lalu Shingen meninju Yukimura sampai terbang dan menghilang dilangit sana, lalu menghilang sebagai bintang (?)

Ah, yaa…, itu dongeng lama, gumamku sambil tetap memandang langit malam. Sekarang bintang ini bersinar paling terang setiap malam, dikenal dengan nama '_Bintang Malin Yukimura si Anak Durhaka_' .

* * *

Selesailah crita saya yg entah muncul dri mana idenya ._.

Dont forget to review :v /


End file.
